


Do It Again

by dirtydarkness418



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deception, F/M, Missing Scene, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Prequel to "Don't Stop". All the times Mirror Iris seduced Barry before her true identity was revealed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mirror Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that Barry & Mirror Iris will potentially be revealed getting a steamy scene that was deleted after being filmed, it felt like the perfect time to start this. This fic will include one sex scene from each episode 6x11-6x15. Enjoy.

Barry was restless the whole way home. He couldn’t get Iris’ words out of his head.

_“If you want to figure out a criminal’s plan, visit their playground.”_

It was a solid plan, genius in fact. But he couldn’t help but be nervous about it.

Visit Amunet’s playground? How would they find out where to go? How dangerous would it be? Should Iris even come along? And once they figured out her plan, then what? If he couldn’t be the Flash, if he was just Barry Allen…

“You’re tense,” Iris said, as she pulled his coat off his shoulders after they stepped through the doorway.

“Hmm? Oh. I guess I’m still a little uneasy about this whole Amunet thing,” he said, his hand rounding to the back of his neck, as he tended to do when nervous or unsure.

Iris hung up his coat and then her own, kicking her shoes off before rejoining him in the living room.

“I told you. It’ll be a piece of cake. Tomorrow night we’ll stakeout right in front of that bar the criminals all congregate at, I’ll go insi-”

“Wait, you?” He turned to face her and frowned, his brows furrowed in worry and disapproval. “Iris, it could be dangerous.”

“Barry-”

“There are criminals there!”

“Which is why we’re going there.”

Barry sighed, even more worried than before.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Iris came close and held his hands. “You’ll be right in the van. We’ll have a code word that I’ll say if things get dicey, and then you can come in and rescue me. Be my knight in shining armor.” She patted his chest.

“ _Iris_ ,” he whined.

“ _Barry_ ,” she cooed, slipping her hands under his suit jacket collar and letting it plop to the floor before draping her arms around his neck. “Stop worrying.” She unbuttoned his top button. “It’s going to be okay.” Then his next button.

Before he knew it the full length of his shirt had been unbuttoned and pulled free of his pants.

“Iris, this isn’t going to-”

She spread her hand out on his chest and drew back the left flap so she could lick his nipple. He caught his breath in his throat, and his eyes rolled back when she sucked on the small nub, one and then the other.

“Iriiiis,” he purred, easily allowing her to push his shirt over his shoulders.

She kissed her way down his stomach and got on her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

“Iris, you’re still in your… In your _dress_. I can’t-”

But one long stroke with her tongue on his slowly hardening cock, and he didn’t make another peep, except to moan when she wrapped her lips around his tip and proceeded to swallow him inch by inch. She swirled her tongue along his length and massaged his balls in her hands, and in no time he was rock hard, aching to get inside of her. She was wet too, soaked, in fact.

“You taste so good,” she whispered, her breath hot on his throbbing skin.

“Iris,” he growled, then urged her to stand up, his cock fully erect.

Iris wiped her lips with her thumb, then took her husband’s hand again and led him over to the couch. She yanked his pants down, then pushed him down onto the cushions. He watched her, riveted, and she smirked. She’d been absolutely right when she surmised that seducing Barry Allen would prove as an excellent distraction for his worry-laden mind.

Feeling around behind her, she unzipped her dress and pulled her arms free to glide the dress down and leave it laying on the floor at her feet. Barry’s eyes went wide when he saw her lacey black strapless bra and matching thong. He gulped and continued to watch as she unlatched the bra and dragged down her panties before shaking them free of her ankles.

“What do you think?” she asked, giving him a moment to take it all in.

“I… I think…” He looked at her hungrily, unable to form more words.

Iris laughed, then straddled him, her wet pussy grazing his cock as she settled herself astride him.

“I think so, too,” she whispered, nibbling at his neck as she positioned his hard length just beneath her core and slowly slid down on him.

“Oh, my _God_.” His head fell back.

Iris raised herself up, and then, moaning, pushed herself down again. She repeated the action, each time squeezing him tighter, each time moving quicker. And then, when she’d sufficiently edged him, she started to grind, using her hips to move in a circular motion. She placed his hands on her ass, and gasped as he squeezed each cheek and assisted in pressing her onward.

“Fuck,” he said, gripping her hard, feeling the excruciating pleasure as she moved harder and faster, sweat dripping down from her brow to her breasts. He lapped at her skin, his tongue moving over her nipples to harden them and then licking the valley between her breasts.

“Shit!” she cried, tears welling in her eyes at the indescribable sensations. “Honey, Baby, oh, _shit_.”

Needing to be in control, Barry stood up with him still inside her, and she rocked deliciously hard, pressing her heels into his ass until his legs were trembling.

He laid her down on the couch, one foot on the floor and his other knee on the cushions, and thrust into her hard, one hand raising up her ass, the other by the side of her face. He fucked her until the tension was unbearable, and he spilled his seed into her. On the verge of collapse, Iris pushed him up and rode him a little longer until she came as well.

“Barry,” she cried, hooking her feet underneath his knees and digging her nails into his shoulders as she threw her head back and then dipped it into his neck.

When she’d somewhat recovered, she kissed him again and again, hardening his cock once more.

“Do it again,” he said breathlessly.

Iris smiled, but instead of looking at him, looked directly into the mirror across the room.

“Gladly.”


End file.
